


Platillo de sangre

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Revenge, killer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El dolor debe compartirse. Ahora, ¿es justificante a tirar el gatillo? Quizás si, al llevarte a la persona culpable al mismo círculo del infierno en el que te ha colocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platillo de sangre

La hermosa, amplia casa le producía asco. Típico del imbécil de Virgil tener una mansión tan bonita, bien cuidada y de buen gusto. Si tan solo no estuviera construida sobre la adulación y el carisma de su dueño, podría, quizás, admirarla. Sin embargo, entre los reflejos de las farolas de la calle, la fachada gris perla adquiría manchones de sombra y luz, igual que el alma del hombre enfermo que la habitaba. Así como una infección, la marca de Virgil quedaría estampada en esa edificación durante las décadas que vinieran.

Al menos, él notaría la impureza en los siguientes años. Sí sobrevivía esa noche, claro estaba. El peso junto a su cintura, contra el costado de su estómago, le recordó el río de sangre que deseaba crear. Sin mayor pensamientos, se introdujo en los terrenos de la mansión.

Gracias a su experiencia en el campo militar, el muro exterior había probado ser juego de niños, al igual que la seguridad y los guardas. La confianza que tenía Virgil en su puesto, en su aura intocable, le había vuelto descuidado. Debía creer que todos sus pecados estaban olvidados, o manchando manos ajenas a las suyas. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de atrás, el odio frío y grotesco de su alma se expandía hasta cegar su mente y oscurecer sus intenciones.

El jardín trasero sin vigilancia, setos altos y caminos sinuosos. Sí los ladrones conocieran la facilidad de entrada, esa casa estaría ya más limpia que alacena en casa de pobre. Suspiró al ver que la puerta se abría con facilidad, al tiempo que una ola de ira coloreaba sus mejillas.- De verdad me crees un tonto...¿Crees que te he perdonado? -masculló en voz tan baja como el silbido de una serpiente, furiosa y herida.

Dirigió apenas una mirada a la cocina en la que había caído, antes de dirigirse al comedor contiguo y, de último, al vestíbulo donde esperaba encontrar la escalera. El plano había sido una fortuna. Le agradecería a su hermano su apoyo en emcontrarlo, aunque no creía que estuviera tan feliz al saber la razón tras su petición. Tarareando una vieja canción infantil, extrajo la pistola en su costado y subió la amplia escalera.

En la oscuridad, no vio los hermosos y delicados detalles del pasamanos, ni el exquisito trabajo de los decoradores. La belleza de ese edificio le estaba velada, ya que, en su venganza, sería arrojado a los espacios donde la dulzura de la risa infantil no alcanzaba los oídos de sus habitantes. Sin detenerse ya, Federico llegó al segundo piso y, cargando el arma, se encaminó al pequeño cuadro del plano donde se encontraba la alcoba de Virgil. Una inquieta y pérfida sonrisa se asomó a la curva de sus labios al saborear la redondez del pomo de la habitación.

\- ¿Eres uno de los amiguitos de papi?-El agudo tono de la voz infantil le paralizó en el sitio. Su rostro, en cámara lenta, giró a la diminuta figura al final del pasillo. El brillo inocente y dulce de sus ojos casi le hizo volver en sí. Cierto que Virgil era padre ahora, y, pese al parecido entre progenitor e hijo, Federico nunca había percibido tal diferencia entre dos personas. La inocencia en esa criatura, esos ojos avellanas grandes e impolutos, la manera en la que sujetaba un pulpo de peluche contra él, y la forma redonda de su regordete rostro, estaba complemente alejado al mal hombre que era Virgil.

Por eso, Federico sonrió amable, y el niño le sonrió de vuelta. El hombre ocultó el arma, calmado y seguro de su situación.- Si, soy uno de los amigos de tu padre.-La sonrisa no flaqueó.- Me llaman Dante.-El pequeño se acercó, y Federico detalló bien su rostro. Tan hermoso... Por él, quizás pudiera perdonar a Virgil.- ¿y tu nombre es?

\- Fausto.-Dijo, ajeno a que se había condenado al presentarse. A él y a su padre. Porque ese era el libro favorito de Louise, el hombre que Virgil había matado y el primer amor de Federico. En un instante, Fausto se encontró en los brazos del hombre, sus labios cubiertos con una tela, y en la habitación de su padre, mientras los ojos verdes del invasor permanecían apagados, oscuros como el veneno en su corazón.

El diminuto cuerpo del niño se agitaba entre patadas, lágrimas mojando el trapo en su boca y una de sus pequeñas manos buscando soltarse de las manos traicioneras. Al ver el rostro dormido de su padre, entró en pánico, iniciando un llanto silencioso y asustado. Era su culpa, su culpa.

Federico no esperó más. Dio una patada al durmiente, quien se despertó maldiciendo y furioso hasta ver el arma, el invasor y el rehén. Allí, su rostro perdió todo color, no así el ligero desafío de su natural expresión. Levantó los brazos, dejándose guiar contra el armario.- No nos hagas daño, Federico...Deja a Fausto. No tiene nada que ver en esto.-Federico dio otra patada, esta vez en las piernas, para dejarle tirado en el suelo. Sin dejar de apuntarle, se sentó en la cama con el niño en su regazo.

\- Es raro verte siendo bueno con alguien. Sobretodo con un niño que no quieres.-Con la frente del hombre en la mira, Federico acarició los cabellos castaños del pequeño.- si lo dices, les dejo ir a ambos. Anda. Dile. O... -por unos instantes, apuntó al niño con el arma. El pequeño lloró con mayor fuerza, y Virgil se estremeció.

Abrió la boca, mirando alternativamenre a Fausto y el arma.- No te quise nunca. Fuiste una obligación. Tu madre y yo no nos quisimos jamás. Fuiste hecho para cumplir un contrato. Lo siento, Fausto. Nunca quise hijos y, cuando naciste, no me importabas nada.-Al finalizar, el silencio solo fue llenado por el suave llanto del niño, quien solo repetía "Papa, papa" una y otra vez.

Federico vio el temblor del labio de Virgil y sonrió.- Tu también fuiste un hijo de contrato ¿no? Pero tu has sido más cruel.-acarició el cabello del pequeño, inconsolable por la dura realidad de su vida.- Bien, lo dejaré ir. Louis también había peleado conmigo cuando murió.

Casi sin pensarlo, soltó la cabellera infantil y apretó el gatillo. El arma retrocedió con tal fuerza que sintió dolor en la muñeca, al tiempo que un chorro de sangre, masa cerebral y hueso salía disparado al lado contrario. El grito de Virgil subió en volumen hasta volverse un alarido, completamente acallado en las paredes y ventanas a prueba de ruido que tanto insistió en colocar al remodelar el hogar. El pequeño cuerpo de Fausto cayó al suelo al tiempo que su padre, ahora huérfano de hijo, estallaba en las primeras, y únicas, lágrimas de su vida y se arrastraba a tomar entre sus brazos a la diminuta figura, temblorosa entre estertores.

Parecidos gritos había escuchado en otros padres, viejos ya sobre el féretro de sus hijos soldados, pero su falta de empatía le había impedido entender porqué armaban espectáculos de llanto y desmayos. Ahora, en contra de todo, padecía de sus mismas penas, sin que el consuelo de la fama o el deber consolaran esa pérfida obra. El pequeño espacio que ocuparía el cuerpo de su hijo no sería más grande que la lápida que marcaría su nombre.

La calma en el rostro de Federico era la única máscara que le quedaba, al tiempo que el arma en su mano pesaba más a cada instante. El cuello tieso, obligado a no moverse, a no apartar el rostro del padre apartando los cabellos ensangrentados de la frente de su hijo. Sangre de la herida, lágrimas de los apagados ojos avellana que conservaban aún el dolor de no saberse querido. Era menester no olvidar la tragedia que había construido con su mano.-Ya sabes lo que se dice. Se siembra lo que se cosecha. Louis...

-¡Louis tenía veinticinco años, Federico! ¡Mi Fausto solo tenía tres años...! -La mirada de odio, desprecio y desesperación le paralizó en el sitio. No había pensado que el hombre tuviera un alma, menos sentimientos hacia un niño no deseado, como lo era Fausto.- ¡Mi monito! ¡Mi bebé! -El pijama de pies azul había perdido la inocencia. La sonrisa del oso en la parte frontal se encontraba empapada de sangre fresca, mientras que el pulpo de peluche, símbolo máximo del vínculo paternal, yacía caído en el suelo. Su dueño no volvería a tomarlo ni susurrarle secretos de imagen tierna; en los botones negros de sus ojos reflejándose la imagen del hombre que le había matado.

Federico no supo nunca a que se debió su pronta ida. Si fue la escena lastimosa o la visión de la sangre deslizarse por el brazo infantil que colgada inerte del agarre de Virgil. Lo que si sabía muy bien era que estaban a mano. Virgil había asesinado a su amado primo, su casi hermano mayor. Y él, Federico, le había arrebatado la vida a su único hijo, tras hacerle dudar del amor que su padre le tenía. La balanza se había equilibrado de nuevo, ahora con sangre inocente también en su platillo.

\- De verdad fuiste mi guía por el infierno, Virgil. Y ahora, ya no hay retorno a la pradera.-susurró mientras elevaba la mano derecha a su rostro, manchada de sangre infantil. La colocó contra su pecho, justo sobre el pendiente de oro con la foto de a quién había vengado esa noche.


End file.
